Jasto Grider
Personality Jasto is the cocky and hot headed brother of the group and the most confident. Jasto challenges people he strongly believes that he can win against anyone. Appearance Jasto has deep blue hair and burning red eyes along with tan skin. He wears a red hooded cape with sleeve and wears a black beater. His black pants has chains around the legs and silver greaves. He wears two black gloves. He has a muscular guild. Magic Phasing Magic - Jasto has the magical ability to phase through solid matter. Teleportation Magic - Jasto has the magical ability to teleport to any place he knows and remembers. Light Brand Magic - Jasto possesses a Light Brand Magic, a magic brand that allows him to have temporarily Light Magic capabilities. Abilities ' Enhanced Strength ' - At the beginning of his training in Beast Heart Guild, Jasto was physically weak and couldn't win at physical combat. In short, he relies on his magic to win his fights. Over the course of the months that passed, Jasto develop his physical prowess more and begins to relie on his magic to get him out of harms way. Feeling that he was getting behind the others, he purchase the Magical Enhancement Bracelet and Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet to increase his magical powers and magical reserves. Later in the future, Jasto purchased the Physical Enhancement Bracelet to double the physical capabilities of his body, making him even stronger than before. ' Enhanced Intelligence' - He may seem a arrogant hot head, but he actually is a very smart mage. Keeps putting himself at risk and danger to learn his limit is his style. He does this each time when he fights someone. This however can backfire on him as this could lead to a fatal end. ' Enhanced Combat' - In the beginning, Jasto's fighting skill was Beginner Level, meaning he was good, but not strong enough to win his fights as he relies on his magics to win. Realizing that his magic won't always save him, he asked Guild Master Vasto to teach him close quarter combat skills. Over the course of the training regime, his physical capabilities has grown considerably as he begins to relies on his strength more than his magic. ' Enhanced Stamina' - ' Enhanced Level Magical Power' - Feats ▪ During a rescue mission, with the Weapon Magic Enhancement Gem boosting the weapon's capabilities, along with the combination of Phasing Magic and Teleportation Magic , Jasto saved 150 people from a collapsing building. ▪ Teleported a ship of people to a nearby city before passing out. ▪ Saved half his teammates from Magi Hogi's attacks. Capabilities Jasto has proved himself time and time again that he is a Rescue and Save type of mage. He has been training to accomplish this goal with the help of Beast Heart Guild. Weapons Teleportation Magic Bombs Phasing Magic Shuriken Teleportation Magic Bomb ▪ can be thrown or set underground to explode, sending a person away to a different locations. ▪ locations can be randomized or focused depending on the user. Phasing Magic Shurikens ▪ throw the ninja star at the target to make them intangible. ▪ last about 10 minutes. Boosters ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ( Later in the future) ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ( Later) ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem Enhancement ▪Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem History Jasto Grider is the older brother of Gregory Grider and late Gina Grider. Their father died of terminal illness and his mother a ill widow. His family was about to be evicted , but a man in a cloak and chains carried alot of large bags of jewels and he sat it down with their family name on the bag. They couldn't belive the person would do such a thing for a complete stranger. They checked and found out that it had 30,000,000 jewels. This money was enough to get their mother treatment and pay all the bills. They learned at a young age of fiance, taxes, and basic level knowledge. They also trained each other to protect their mother as they develop their own skills on battle. Jasto is a high school graduate with high honors and grades. He love the attention and spotlight while his younger brother Gregory didn't care for worldly desire, making him a monk like person. This attention however helps him and his brother to get their mind off of revenge for the death of their lost sister, Gina Grider, who was killed by a Rouge Mage turned Serial Killer Bob the Bomber along with 300 other hundreds of kids with teacher dead. This coated him and his brother with a very powerful hatred in them as people with a high sense can feel it. Commanding to be alone, he went to a park to chill out, which was bad because a few high school bullies tried to fight him. It was their bad luck as Jasto almost beaten them to death, but he was stopped by his brother who he didn't want to lose to hatred. Finally calming down and regain his composure, the young man decided to look up Beast Heart Guild, one of the most powerful guilds in the world.